This proposal describes a 5-year training program for the development of a multidisciplinary research career in aging. Four mentors guide my training: Dr. James Smith and Dr. Randall Olsen are mentors in the economics of aging, econometrics, and grantsmanship. Dr. Hal Arkes provides expertise in psychology and experimental design. Dr. Virginia Richardson directs the training in gerontology. Additionally, Dr. Stanley Lemeshow provides support as a statistical consult. My objectives are (1) to advance my knowledge in economics, psychology, gerontology, statistics, and research methodology through didactic training, (2) to successfully implement the proposed research plans, and (3) to develop a research grant proposal (R01). Seeking to discover implications for public policy that will improve the financial security of individuals and the nation, I propose two specific studies. First, I will investigate two important determinants of intergenerational transfers, probabilistic judgments and health. Facing uncertainty associated with lifespan, future income, and end-of-life health and long-term care expenditures, individuals make probabilistic judgments. I posit that parents' probabilistic judgments and health influence inter-vivo transfers to their children. The planned investigation also allows the evaluation of potential crowding out effects of Social Security and Medicaid. Second, I propose to investigate individuals' formulation of probabilistic judgments by conducting an experimental study, focusing on whether the provision of objective probability information affects individuals' subjective probability estimates. Based on information integration theory, I posit that the individual's actual and perceived knowledge govern the integration of the information provided into judgments about uncertain lifespan, future income, and out-of-pocket health care expenditures. With the support of excellent mentors, a comprehensive training program, and an enriching environment at Ohio State University, this award will enable me to achieve my career goal of becoming a successful, independent researcher in the field of aging.